Shipped Away
by QueenieBee19
Summary: Jude comes back from her tour, and is quickly sent to the states to work on her sophmore album. I suck at summaries... ReadReview Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at this whole thing… Read/Review.. Let me know if I should go on!

I don't own anything from instant star… when I do own something, I'll tell yas!

* * *

Chapter 1- Banned?

"Jude, the problem is that people just aren't taking you seriously" Darius said with a grim look on his face. "Your record sales are down, and frankly you're costing the studio more money than you're bringing in."

"But.." Jude said in disbelief. "The tour went so well."

"Obviously not well enough." Darius said with a sigh. "Now look, I took over G Major to pick it up off the ground. As our first Instant Star winner, I don't want to just throw you on the back burner and hope something will happen. Because if you're not writing/recording, you're not going to be able to get anywhere except for where you're at now. So, I decided to Send you to the States for a couple of months."

"The States?" Jude asked, shocked "What, I'm not doing good enough for you, so you ship me off to another country? That's crap!" Jude exclaimed hurt and angered by the sudden turn of events. "Darius, I want to stay here, and make my music here. My family, band and whole life is here. What makes you think my parents will even go for this?"

"I've already talked to them." Darius explained losing his patience. "They think it will be good for you. To get away from all the family and friend drama that's going on. To get a new and clear perspective on your music. A new inspiration." Darius said. "I'll give you a few days to think about it. SME will be welcome to go with you, There is a tutor set up, apartment, and chaperone. All you have to do is say yes."

Jude sighed. "Alright Darius. Let me think about it." She sat there with a sad/confused/pensive look on her face. She slowly got up and made her way to the door.

"Jude?" Darius said as she reached the door "Take the rest of the day off."

She gave him a small smile. "Kay. Thanks." As she walked out of G Major there were a million thoughts going through her head. The States? Tutor? Chaperone? Living alone? She needed to think. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear Tommy call her name…

* * *

So that's it guys… What do you think? Chapter 2 or no Chapter 2? Review… Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Instant Star! What I do own, I tell yas!

Chapter 2: Decision

* * *

Jude walked quickly out of the studio absorbed in her thoughts.

The states? Who would be there with me? Mom and dad gave the go ahead? Are they trying to get rid of me? What about Jamie and Kat? Sadie? Tommy…? Tommy. How long would I be away?

Halfway home Jude pulled out her cell. She dialed Darius's number. "Yeah?" he said.

"Darius could you book me a hotel room tonight? It'll be just me, I'm gonna talk to my parents tonight and then I need to be by myself to completely get everything out. It doesn't have to be anything special, just a bed and bathroom."

"Yeah, I got you. I'll get Portia on it, and give you a call back" He said sounding detached

She sighed, relieved. "Thanks." She said and hung up.

She got to the "humble" Harrison household. Her mom was waiting for her. "Sweetie? How your the day at the studio go?" Victoria asked tentatively.

She looked at her mother. "I'm sure you know. Can you call Dad over, we need to talk about this tonight."

Her mother looked sad. "I already called him. He's on his way over."

"Okay." Jude said and went upstairs.

UPSTAIRS…

Jude packed a quick overnight bag. Sweats and tank top to sleep, Jeans and T-shirt for tomorrow. Getting the necessary toiletries together, and grabbing her guitar and notebook (Just incase) she made her way down the stairs to see her dad walk in with Pizza.

"Going somewhere?" Stuart asked. Jude sighed. "As a matter of fact, Dad, I am." She put her stuff by the door. "Come on, lets do this." They went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Once everyone was settled and Sadie decided to grace everyone with her presence, Jude started.

"Mom, Dad, I want to know why you gave Darius permission to ship me off to another country. I want to stay here. I want to make my music here. I want to stay with you guys, in my own home with my support. I want to stay in public school, because it's important to me to stay normal. I just got home from touring, and I find that my life has already been decided for me… It's just waiting for my "yes". Don't you want me home anymore? Don't you want me around?" Jude asked tears coming to her eyes, feeling heartbroken.

Stuart looked at his wife. "Jude, honey we don't want you to go away. We want your career to forward. We'll always be your family. An opportunity like this doesn't happen often. Darius is giving you a fresh perspective, potential new writing material, and again, a HUGE opportunity." Stuart finished, looking at his newly blonde daughter hopefully. Jude sighed thinking.

Sadie looked at her family, then at Jude. "Jude, I don't _want_ you to leave, but as dad said, it sounds like a great opportunity. And just think, you'll probably be sent to a major city… aka New York or LA. That means awesome sisterly shopping trips…" Saide said with a smile.

Victiora looked at Jude. "Honey, we'll all miss you. More than you'd know. But the music business is finicky, and you got

This one shot to expand your audience and make your music heard in another country. All expenses paid, we'll come visit you at least once a month, or when you're not busy, and we support you completely to the end. We all just want what's best for you."

Jude looked at her family. Having not touched her dinner, she stood up. "Tonight, I'm staying at a hotel. I need to be uninterrupted to fully think this through, and I'll see you all at G Major tomorrow." She walked away from the table, grabbed her backpack and guitar, and walked out the door. She sighed, surprised her family didn't say anything when she told them that she was leaving for the night.

BACK INSIDE:

"What do you think is going through her mind?" Victoria asked. "She's probably hurt, confused, torn, and a little bit excited all at the same time." Sadie said. "I think she's gonna do it." Stuart and Victoria nodded in unison with their eldest daughter.

OUTSIDE:

Jude pulled out her cell phone to call her cab, when she heard a oh so familiar engine pull on to her street and make it's way to the Harrison household. She walked to the street. "Quincy, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Okay, guys…. How's this one? A little bit longer, yes… READ/REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Instant Star, but what I do own, I'll tell you!

I do on the "Le Quebec" Hotel… made it up!

Thoughts are in _Italics_

* * *

" I got a very firm sounding Darius on the phone saying I had to take you to "Le Quebec. Now, what are you doing staying at the swankiest hotel in the area?"

_Nothing big my ass… _Jude thought. "I've got to think over my decision." She stated simply, getting into "the" viper. Tommy looked confused. "What decision?" he asked.

Jude settled into the passenger seat. She looked at Tommy. "You mean you don't know? Anything?" Jude looked uncomfortable. She didn't want to tell Tommy this. "Darius want to send me to the states to work on my sophomore album. He has everything worked out. School, SME, my parents permission… it seems everything but you." She looked at him… trying to see how he felt. Tommy looked Angry… and Red. Very red. He dropped her off in front of the hotel, and sped off without even muttering a goodbye.

She walked into the opulent hotel. Well, she tried to. The very snotty doorman stopped her, and had to call the front desk to get confirmation. She looked down at her outfit. Dark denim (very worn) jeans, black shirt, and black boots. Add with it the black eyeliner, guitar and ratty overnight bag… she looks like she should be staying at the Days Inn… not "Le Quebec". The people walking out looked very expensive. _Damn Tommy and his temper. If he was here, I could breeze through this…_

The Doorman (who liked his job way too much) finally got his confirmation, and she was ushered into the hotel. At the front desk, she found a nicer woman, willing to help her, and had her key ready. "All set, Miss Harrison, and your masseuse will be there within the hour." "Masseuse? I didn't set up a massage." Jude said, confused. "Well, the people who booked your room, Portia, I think her name was, said if you asked that you would need it."

"Okay then." Jude said she went to the elevator and hit the 11th floor. She got to room 1156, slid her card key in the slot and opened the door…

The room had rich colors, red, gold, ivory. There was a king size bed with tons of pillows, a loveseat, a flat screen tv, Lights were a soft golden color, and when illuminated, had a perfect effect on the room. The bathroom was an ivory color, with a shower stall, Jacuzzi bathtub, and huge sink with a mirror to match.

"Wow." Was all Jude could say while taking in her surroundings. She dropped her bags near the bed and went into the bathroom. She started the tub and started the bubbles. She went to the TV and found a music channel, and went back into the bathroom. After the tub filled, she got in. Sinking in down to her neck, she began to think.

_Mom, Dad, and Sadie all support me. They all of a sudden have a great interest in my career, and where it's going. Especially Mom. I want to go… to have the experience and see what I can do somewhat on my own. But I still feel like they're trying to get rid of me. I'm gonna miss Jamie and Kat, even though our friendships are on the rocks. Okay.. on the family and friends front, I got an all clear. What about Tommy? What if he can't go? Wait, he has to go… he's my producer. Right? God I hope so. I hope Darius will let him go. I don't know if I can do this without him. _

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She got out of the so relaxing Jacuzzi tub, and put on the plush hotel robe. After semi drying her hair, she went to answer the door.

Leaning against the door frame, "I'm beginning to have a sense of déjà vu, there producer of mine."

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly. "Sure" she said and stepped aside. She saw a woman in white carrying a large suitcase. "Masseuse?" she asked. The woman nodded. "I won't be needing it, but thanks anyway." She said and gave the woman an apologetic smile and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh what goes on behind closed doors? How was it? Read/Review!

P.S.- Thanks to the people who reviewed! You guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Instant Star, but what I do own, I'll tell you!

I do on the "Le Quebec" Hotel… made it up!

**ON TO THE FIC…**

"You're looking at Tom Quincy… Producer extrodinare… and babysitter" he said with a slight groan. "Babysitter? What do you mean?" Jude asked confused. Tommy sighed as he launched into an explanation…

_EARLIER_

After dropping Jude off Tommy peeled away and headed to GMajor knowing Darius was going to be working late. Tommy walked through Daruis's office doors, slightly startling Darius. Just by the look on Tommy's face, Darius knew Jude had told him. It was easier that way, he would take the news better coming from her.

"Sit." Darius said. "Tommy, we're sending Jude, SME, you, and Kwest to the states to work on her sophomore album. She can reach a new audience, new experience, grow up a little, and get away from all the drastic changes that GMajor has made since she's been away. We have a house bought, furnished, with a studio, a small conference/school room and plenty of guest rooms for people to visit. You will have a room, SME, will share, Jude will have her own, as with Kwest. We have the Tutor and Management set up… it's just the matter of the chaperone."

"Chaperone?" Tommy asked trying to let it all sink in. He looked up at Darius. "No no no not me, I'm no babysitter. Especially to SME. They're like two year olds who know how to play music. Why can't Portia or someone else do it?"

Darius sighed. "Tommy, you and Kwest are my key team. There may even be times where I may need you to come back to work on something here. I need you to do this for me until I get someone else down there. You're the only one I trust enough for this. Kwest can even be your partner in all this mess."

"What makes you think Jude is even going to say yes?" Tommy asked. "And what's this about management in the states? I thought you were her manager, D."

"I am still her manager, It's just someone to be there because I can't. Kinda like a co-manager. And Jude? She'll say yes. She said yes the second I told her about it. It was all in the look on her face. Sad, but excited." Darius said.

Tommy looked at the time. "Alright, well I guess technically I can't say no. I'll get the details tomorrow?" he asked.

Darius nodded. "Later T."

Tommy walked out the door, into his viper and drove back to the hotel.

_BACK TO PRESENT…._

"So that's pretty much it" Tommy said. They had settled comfortably on Jude's plush hotel bed. "Management?" Jude asked. Tommy just shrugged. "I dunno girl, with that man, anything is possible." "So was your answer yes?" Tommy asked. Jude looked down at the comforter. "Yeah. I think Sadie needs to be in the spotlight for a little bit, and Darius is right… it would be good material for song writing. Plus, even my mom is supportive of this whole adventure, which is a shocker, but nice at the same time. Wanna watch TV?" Jude said in all the same breath.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, but I get to pick" he said snatching the remote. Jude pouted. "Fine" she said and turned toward the very expensive TV. When he hit the power button, the TV came to life. Ironically it was on channel 6, which at this time had on the celebrity news show, Celebrity weekly. (hah! aren't I brilliant?) They were just finish up a story about Britney Spears.

_HOST OF SHOW:_

"And now, we're on to a story about Cananda's own Instant Star, Jude Harrison. We've got rumors that her and her musical team are off to the states to work on the new album, and quote "get a new perspective on things". Owner of her label, G-Major, Darius Mills has scheduled a press confrence tomorrow, and we will have further information then. Now let's take a look at this young, but talented star's journey to the top.

--they showed pictures of Jude winning Instant star, the tabloid pics from the pier, her performing at her high school, her cover of "SOLID" magazine, a clip of the "Waste my time" video, her "sweet" sixteen party, her performing "skin", the music benifit where she performed with boyz attack, and then finally pictures of her on tour. --

HOST: Well, that's it for tonight, and for the latest and best celebrity gossip, tune into Celebrity Weekly. I'm Amanda Faye, and we'll see you next time.

"Wow, they pretty much have my life summed up there don't they?" Jude said as Tommy flipped through the channels. "That's the life of a rockstar, rockstar. They know all, and if they don't they'll find it out, or make it up. Like tomorrow, it'll probably say something about us being in a fancy hotel, that we've been in love for years, and when we're getting married/having a million babbies. Tommy was flipping though the movie channels, found one and kept it on. Jude was quiet for a few minuties as they watched, and Tommy could tell she was thinking.

"Do you remember my sixteenth birthday?" she asked. "It was the most hurtful, confusing, and best night of my life. and I'm so glad you were there with me..." Jude trailed off and looked at the TV.

"Girl," tommy said and took her hand. she turned and looked at him. "I care about you, alot. You know that right? I couldn't imagine making music with anyone else." Jude and Tommy gazed into eachother's eyes. Jude just nodded. They leaned into eachother and lips brushed ever so lightly. they pulled back. Slightly surprised, but not shocked. Tommy pulled Jude to him, having her head rest on his chest, and they settled in to watch the remainder of the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy woke up and felt a weight on his chest. he looked down and saw his favorite head of red hair. He looked around and memories of the night before came to mind. He felt Jude stir, and was soon met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Hey." she said softly. "Hey Jude" he said back. "You're lucky it's morning... otherwise you'd get smacked." she mumbled sleepily. She snuggled into him, and they just enjoyed the surreal moment they were having together. A knock on the door brought them back to reality...

"ROOM SERVICE!" They heard on the other side of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay guys, what do u think? sorry it took so long... I write more when I get inspired... I don't try to force it!

-


End file.
